In the internet age, more and more consumers of the world rely on companies such as Amazon.com in the US, and many other online retailers in other parts of the World to shop, and to receive, return or exchange their parcels when they are away. They also depend on large carriers such as UPS, Fedex, DHL, Ontrac, etc. in the US, and similar popular carriers in other parts of the world. When the value of parcel increases and when the recipient is away, the delivery person often either chooses to leave a note at the front-door asking the recipient to collect the parcel at a later time from a nearby pick-up locations of the carrier, or attempts to re-deliver at a later point. Both these options cause tremendous time delays and inconvenience, and defeat the original objective of shopping online in a very time-efficient manner. Past attempts to solve the problem of receiving deliveries while the recipient is away at work or outside their temporary or permanent residences or place of their businesses have been unsatisfactory.
Additionally, many luxury apartment complexes, hotels and other places of stay do not allow their residents to permanently alter or do anything outside their front door to help the resident(s) to securely receive, return or exchange parcels delivered by UPS, FedEx, DHL, onTrac or any other mail carrier. In fact, many luxury apartments, in the hope of offering their elite residents a clutter-free appearance in the hallway and/or exquisite living experience in their property, have very strict rules, and impose many restrictions for living. Residents are not allowed to leave anything outside their front-door for any extended periods of time, and property managers frown upon and even impose fines on residents or occupants who violate any of their strict rules.